Love
by CoolGuyWithMask
Summary: Just a short drabble of an OC having an encounter with Toki in the early morning. Nothing bad in it except for one bad word and over usage of blood, I guess. No romance involved, just so you know. Might continue Sprinkles's story if reviews say so.


_**Love**_

At sometime around three in the morning, under the halls of Mordhaus and in the disease infested sewers that were the living quarters of the Klokateers, a young girl was stirring. She woke up suddenly, rubbed her dark brown eyes, and frowned a little. Her internal clock told her that it was obviously too early to be getting up. This could only mean one thing: Her mind was trying to warn her of something. The reason for the sudden waking came a few seconds later, when a scream was heard, ringing throughout the halls.

"SPRINKLE!" The voice shouted. She knew that voice well.

She rolled off of the floor, standing to a full 5'10 and combed her hands through her black hair quickly, tying it up in a messy uneven ponytail and searched around frantically. Where was her hood? After locating it and stabbing a rat with a pen to get to it, she pulled it on and ran out barefoot, stepping on a few pieces of glass on the way. She knew that it would hurt like a bitch later, but she didn't care much at the moment. The young girl's name was formerly Savvy. Once she had been branded, Savvy had more than willingly abandoned her name and chosen a new one: Sprinkles. She had grown up in a boring California suburb with her parents and an older sister. She was African-American, with a lean body and long legs, making it easier to run, though she hated it. She ran away nearly a year ago, when she had turned 15, and chased her dream, becoming a Gear.

It was at moments like this that she remembered that it was all worth it.

She skidded around a corner, just in time to see the source of the shouting. The rhythm guitarist of the legendary Death metal band Dethklok stood in his pajamas, his deddy bear in tow. There were about three heavily armed gears surrounding him, making sure that he was alright.

"Ams you beings Sprinkle?" Toki Wartooth asked in a low voice, his eyes bloodshot.

"No, my lord, but—," Another klokateer said, trying to show Toki that they were trying to help.

"THEN GO AWAY!" Toki Shouted again, clearly not taking anybody's concern into account.

"Y-yes my lord." The gears said as they departed, daring not to further anger the Norwegian.

"SPRINKLE!" Toki shouted again. Sprinkles wondered why he was so upset and approached quickly, hopping a little in an attempt to dislodge some glass shards from her feet.

"Yes, my lord," She said semi-breathlessly as she came to stand in front of her master.

"Sprinkle," Toki said lowly, indicating danger. "Can you be tellings me what ams this?" He asked, holding up a bright red candy.

"It's a jolly rancher, my lord," Sprinkles said easily, slightly confused.

"And can you tell me which jolly rancher ams this?" He asked in the same tone.

Sprinkles recognized the shade and immediately responded "Cherry, my lord." Her klokupation as Toki's candy master and distributor of any and all sweets had made her able to recognize almost any candy on the face of the Earth. A usually useless talent was now one of the only things keeping her alive.

"Exactalies. Ams a cherry jolly rancher!" Toki shouted, as if that explained everything. "Ams you be remembering what Toki wanted for his candies bowl?" He asked in an accusatory tone.

"Grape, apple, watermelon, and blue raspberry jolly ranchers, my lord." She recited easily. After she was done naming off the various flavours, she realized what was wrong. She started to get nervous and shifted her weight to her other leg, slightly.

"Ams correct. Toki wanted those jolly ranchers but yous ams puttings wrong kind in Toki candies bowl! What ams being your excuse?" Toki asked; face seeming to redden slightly in rage. Sprinkles gulped a little, beginning to be a little afraid. She rubbed the back of her neck where her gear was branded and felt a little bit better.

"I... I guess I just overlooked it and.. It was all going so fast that I guess I confused it for a watermelon, my lord." She said quietly, feeling ashamed for making such a stupid mistake.

Toki went back in his room briefly and retrieved his candy bowl, shoving it back at Sprinkles. Her 15 year old arms struggled a little under the weight, but she forced herself to endure it. The sudden increase of weight made her roll her center of balance on her feet, shoving a shard of glass deeper into her skin. "I ams orderings you to redo all of Toki's candies. NO CHERRYS FLAVOURED. Ams you understandinks?" Toki asked the girl.

Sprinkles put on a strong face. "Yes, my lord, right away my lord," She said. Her palms began to sweat a little as her arms struggled under the weight of the huge bowl of sugary sweets. She adjusted her grip accordingly. To make his point final, Toki threw the jolly rancher at Sprinkles's chest hard enough for her to register that it was going to leave a welt later.

When Toki turned and re-entered his room, Sprinkles hauled the heavy bowl to the kitchen. She glanced around and removed her hood before dumping a generous amount in it to keep for herself. She then located her personal Toki cupboard with several giant buckets with hundreds of pounds worth of candy in them. For the next hour she sorted, filling the bowl with the requested amounts of candy. When she was done, she double checked, making sure not to repeat the morning's events. She left the bowl outside of Toki's door and knocked, before turning and heading back to the living quarters for the Klokateers.

She decided to cheer herself up by grabbing a candy from inside of her hood and popping it in her mouth. She plopped herself back down on her makeshift bed on the cold, hard ground and began to take out when she could of the glass in her feet. She glanced over to the side and saw another rat approaching her. She took a candy and grabbed the rat, forcing open its mouth and cramming the candy down its throat until it suffocated. Once she knew that it was dead, she threw it somewhere out of her line of sight. She leaned back onto the floor, reaching back into her hood and grabbing a watermelon flavoured jolly rancher. As she popped it in her mouth, she reached for her teddy bear and snuggled it, already feeling herself get sleepier. She rubbed her cold, bloody feet together in an attempt to get warm. As she slowly slipped into slumber, she had one last thought:

_I fear not my mortality._

_

* * *

**A/N: **_Well guys_, this was the first fic that I had the nerve to post. I have a few from various fandoms in progress, but this one is my first that I liked enough as it is to submit. :P Reviews make me happy inside! :D  
_


End file.
